


I'm So Murdering Him

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Heist, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a lot of sarcasm, and song references probably, arcade you slut, i have no idea where this is headed, i loved it too much, off a wonderful prompt, rated teen only to be safe, songs no one knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt that I absolutely adore:</p><p>So the female courier wants to humiliate Benny and take his business, so she wanders and finds the lone wanderer and Jericho along with the Sole Survivor, Sean and piper and hires them to steal Benny's deals with the fiends, gun runners and powder gangers, (Include maybe Cass, Boone, Veronica and the king, maybe a little romance but a Heist/Godfather story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Murdering Him

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love co authors, so if anyone's interested....

"Really?"

"Yeah! He's a complete-"

He raised his hands to stop her. "Hey! I know baby doll, he ain't the brightest. Still, him and me? We've been friends for a long time, and I'm tellin' you, he ain't gonna go down smooth."

"I know, Swank. He shot me in the head!"

"And he was wrong in that fact, baby, but it don't change the fact Benny's goin' down swinging, and I don't want ya hurt."

"What do you suggest then?"

"Two things, sweetheart. Get along with the man, or at least try. And two, get in bed."

Six had a plan, though. Benny wouldn't be around much longer, not from brutal murder or even non-brutal murder.

No, this plan was genius.

**Author's Note:**

> My chapters are so short


End file.
